


Merry Go Round

by Tree_Owl



Series: A SERIES DEDICATED TO RANBOOB STORIES??? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Not RPF, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tree_Owl/pseuds/Tree_Owl
Summary: Just a simple fanfic where Tubbo and Ranboo take their child to a park :) nothing else happens *wink wink*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: A SERIES DEDICATED TO RANBOOB STORIES??? MORE LIKELY THAN YOU THINK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Merry Go Round

**Author's Note:**

> Ello, uh have fun reading I guess?
> 
> !!PLEASE READ THE TRIGGER WARNINGS: Topics may trigger derealization, reference to death, grieving parents, kidnapping and various repeating of sentences. I don't know your trigger though, so please be careful while reading.

Life could be strange sometimes, maybe you don't remember something, maybe your mind is tricking you. 

The sky was a moody gray, the wind was going 23 Kilometers per hour, the sky was a moody gray. Did Ranboo repeat something there? Who knows, certainly not him. Anyways, what was he saying? Oh right, the sky was a moody gray, the wind was going 24- no 23 Kilometers per hour and the birds were few and far between. The only ones being out were the very few seagulls you would see snacking on the occasional piece of bread. 

Tubbo wanted the family to go out to the park, despite Ranboo's insistence that it looked like it was about to rain, we all know how much Ranboo hates rain. But maybe Ranboo has a good excuse to not like the rain. Or maybe he was being overdramatic, no one besides Ranboo would truly ever know. 

The small family consisting of three, Micheal, Ranboo and Tubbo, were now headed out to the park at approximately 14:46 Eastern daylight time. They were going to go and meet up with Phil and Fundy. Planning it so that one of the parents would watch Micheal and the other would conversate with the other two adults, they were pretty confident Micheal could be left on his own for a few minutes.

Their confidence was placed in the wrong place when Micheal had disappeared. He was on the merry go round at maybe 15:34 when Tubbo left to go tell Ranboo it was his turn to watch their adopted kid. But, when Ranboo went over, Micheal was nowhere to be found. He was never seen again, much to the dismay of the two young parents. 

This was one of the few occasions where the whole SMP was actually united on something. It was fucked up to steal a kid. There was no possible way Micheal could have run off between the time that he was left alone. Which was about maybe 10 seconds. They searched for days, everyone was a suspect except for the four who were there. And Dream, seeing as he was still in prison.

No one ever found the kid. And without the kid to keep them together, the two teens drifted apart, their marriage was ended, their mansion that was built by Foolish abandoned, their marriage was ended. Did he repeat something again? Probably not. His memory couldn't be that bad.

Without Tubbo to live with, Ranboo moved back into the little shack, that he never actually officially moved out of, right next to Techno and Phil's house. The two were always so accepting and instead of freaking out, like he thought he would, when Techno found out he and Tubbo were married and they had a kid he didn't freak out that much, he left with a grunt and with all the scenarios Ranboo had in his head, that actually went pretty well.

Ranboo never left the house and nor did Tubbo. They didn't speak to each other anymore, which may he say left the entire SMP baffled because the two went from never leaving each other's sides to going out of their ways to ignore each other. Which may he say left the entire SMP baffled. There was that sense of Deja-vu again. Something was going on, but Ranboo couldn't figure out what. 

It was a sad story that everyone would try and leave out of the history books, and replace with some fiction. Instead of 'Micheal got kidnapped which eventually led to the demise of their marriage.' it would be 'Ranboo and Tubbo slowly drifted apart, eventually ending their marriage.' and there would be no part mentioning Micheal.

Or maybe there would be another evil person to come along, with their sole intent being to make everyone feel bad for the people who plagued the server named Dream SMP. It wasn't too unlikely. The people who were on the server right now made some of the most notorious Bedwars and Skywars players on Hypixel look like mere amateurs. But everyone knew that that was not the case and that every- most people on the server were just that evil- or, no. Not evil, maybe, maybe corrupt. Yeah, the Dream SMP was filled with a bunch of corrupt individuals who did not know how to fix themselves. Or just didn't want to be fixed. 

But no one ever thought that anyone on the server was that wrongful that they would steal a child, the ONLY child on the server, away from their parents. Who were still so young and naive. Maybe that was Ranboo and Tubbo's mistake though, to take someone and predict their actions is one thing that can go horribly wrong. But to take a whole server and try to predict that they won't do something is another thing completely

Most people spectate that that is what happened, the two blamed themselves for the kidnapping of Micheal and drifted apart because they couldn't stand the other having that much guilt on their consciousness. When in all reality it just made things so much worse. They couldn't rely on the other and nothing ended up working out in the end. But maybe that was the person's plan. To steal the child specifically so the parents would fall apart. 

The only person who was jealous of their marriage was Tommy though, and everyone knew Tommy wouldn't do that to their best friend right? But maybe he would. But also he was in no spot to make any accusations. For all they know it could've been Fundy jealous of their cousin. It could've been Quackity doing it for revenge. They would never know, would they?

It's beside the point to make accusations anyways, the whole point is that it's fucked to steal a small kid from their parents. Fucked up to make the parents feel that way, and fucked up to make the kid go through whatever they went through. Because not a day passes where Ranboo doesn't think about where his kid is. Because not a day passes where Ranboo doesn't think about where his kid is. Did he repeat something again? No. His memory wasn't that bad. No. His memory wasn't that bad.

Techno and Phil tried so much to help Ranboo, but Ranboo became overcome with grief and guilt and didn't want to eat or move or anything. It had come to the point where they had to force him to do basic everyday things. It was almost pitiful. But Techno knew if he had ever lost a son and they didn't know what happened to him, then he might just be the same way. 

Sam, Puffy, Foolish, Tommy and so many more tried to do anything they could for Tubbo. Helping him do basic tasks, he never got as bad as Ranboo, but it was always pretty bad. The grief of losing a son and not knowing what happened would do that to anyone. The grief of losing a son and not knowing what happened would do that to anyone. Did he repeat something again? No. His memory wasn't that bad. No. His memory wasn't that bad.

Tubbo eventually accepted the fact that his child was gone, and hoped that one day he would see him again. But Ranboo could never move past it. Or at least from what you know right now. The moment this narration ends, something new could happen. Maybe the killer is found, maybe the killer is found. Did he repeat something again? No. His memory wasn't that bad. No. His memory wasn't that bad.

Ranboo did notice his memory getting worse and worse along this time period though, he had written this. He didn't know when or how long ago. It could've been 10 years and the kidnapper could've been found. But Ranboo reading this right now, couldn't remember a thing. And that was what bothered him the most about this situation. He couldn't remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated and I speedran this so it probably isn't that good so sorry, but I am going to try and start writing more. I just got hit with a massive wave of writer's block for the past month though, so I am very sorry about that. 
> 
> Remember to drink water and get some food and sleep! If it's past 3:30 am for you try and get some sleep! Preferably go to bed 2 am but I will be lenient with you guys. :D


End file.
